The present invention relates to exercising machines and, more specifically, to a neuro-fuzzy exerciser instrument panel, which controls the operation of the exerciser and, provides an energy to the body of the user to stimulate the muscles and the circulation of blood.
Due to limited spaces and times, people usually use exercising machines (such as stationary bicycle, rowing machine, stepping exerciser, and etc.) to exercise the body physically. Regular exercising machines are commonly equipped with an instrument panel, which shows the data of operation status (time, load, velocity). There is known instrument panels for exercising machines that have a particular physical condition measuring means adapted to measure a particular function of the body (for example, heart beat, flood pressure, or body fat). However, these instrument panels provide only a particular physical data of the body of the user for reference. They do ho help to improve the physical condition of the body of the user.
Further, after an exercise with an exercising machine, the muscles may ache. Physically, the occurrence of such muscle ache is due to an accumulation of lactate (which may cause gout). At the initial stage when starting to exercise the body, the energy required for the contraction of the muscles of the body is obtained from the decomposing of ATP (adenosine triphosphate) and CP (phosphocreatine). However, this every meets the demand for few seconds only. Thereafter, the required energy is obtained from the non-oxygen metabolism of glycogen. However, the non-oxygen metabolism of glycogen results in an accumulation of lactate. The aforesaid conventional instrument panels cannot eliminate the problem of muscle ache.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a neuro-fuzzy exerciser instrument panel, which has means to relax the muscles and stimulate the circulation of blood. The neuro-fuzzy exerciser instrument panel of the invention is installed in an exerciser, comprising a housing, a main control circuit, a set of control buttons, a massager unit, the massager unit having energy generating means adapted to generate an energy for stimulating the muscles of the user and at least one massaging device adapted to transmit the energy from the energy generating means to a part of the body of the user, switch means adapted to switch on/off the massager unit; and power source means adapted to provide the necessary working voltage to the main control circuit and the massager unit.